Sara's breadcrumbs
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Grissom finds a mystery letter which leads to clues that leads to clues that leads to love. The original name for this was finding Sara. Sara leave's secret breadcrumbs for Grissom to find his true love.


I have been working on my novel for a while and wanted to take a break and write something fun. This was the product of my musings. I hope you enjoy it.

Once again I must sadly say I do not own any of the CSI characters or anything associated with the show (although I deeply wish I did).

SARAGRISSOMSARAGRISSOMSARAGRISSOMSARAGRISSOM

Finding Sara

Grissom opened his locker and found a white linen envelope taped to his jacket. He looked around to see if anyone was around, not seeing anyone he sat on the bench in front of his locker and opened the envelope. Inside he found a letter and a picture. He read the letter, growing curios as to who could have left it.

Grissom,

Inside the picture you hold in your hand

Lies a clue to help you understand

Look closely enough and you will find

A treasure for you to hold inside

Look beyond the obvious and past the mundane

And see the wonders that lie inside the same

The clue that lies inside this riddle

Will lead you to another letter

Grissom read the letter over again before he inspected the picture. The picture seemed to be a close up of something but he couldn't tell what. There was only a few people that could get into his locker so the suspect list was short but the intrigue over the letter made him put it and the picture in his pocket instead of in the trash.

He made his way to his office and grabbed the assignments. When he entered the break room he found the crew waiting for him. He gave each of them a cursory inspection for strange behavior before he handed out the slips. "Cath, you and Warwick have a DB at the Sands. Nick, you and Greg get a B&E at the Tangiers, and Sara, you and I have an insect infested body off the strip. The crew all got up and headed out to work.

Several times during the night he took out the picture and inspected it. It was definitely something in his office. He could see his name placard in the background. Sara almost caught him looking at the photo a couple of times but he thought it was worth it when he finally figured it out. As soon as they got back to the lab, for one of the first times, he headed straight for his office. "Hey, where are you going? We need to process this evidence." He heard Sara yell behind him as he unlocked his office. "I'll be there in a minute." He yelled over his shoulder in her direction and he launched himself into his office and strait for the file cabinet.

Taped to the front of it he found the second letter. He checked to make sure no one was hanging in the hall in front of his office and sat at his desk to read the second letter. He opened it up and instead of a picture a key fell out. He examined the key for a moment and then read the letter. He felt almost excited.

Grissom,

You found the clue that lied within

I hope your luck continues to win

Inside this letter you will see

A clue to help you find me

To find the door that fits the key

You must venture beyond what you see

The lock is shaped like any other

Find the one that leads to another

Grissom was puzzled. He began to look at the key in his hand when he heard a voice from the doorway, "I thought you were going to help me process the evidence?" Sara sounded a little irritated but he was able to hide the letter from her before she saw it. Sara raised an eyebrow at his sudden movement, "I'm coming" and he got up and followed her to the layout room.

She had already spread the photos of the crime scene out for them to go over and had the specimens he collected stacked and ready for him to create a timeline. He grabbed the jars and headed towards the evidence room next door to start working on the timeline. He thought he saw a smile play across Sara's face but when he looked back at her it was gone. His mind must be playing tricks on him.

He was so engrossed in the insects he was logging that he forgot about the key until Sara came in and interrupted his thought process. "Find anything that will unlock the mystery of time of death." Sara sure could pick her words thought Grissom as her words reminded him of the key. "no, not yet." Sara just sighed and left the room. Once she was gone he took the key out and gave it another inspection while turning the clues over in his head. He needed to find a door that led to another one, a door that looked like all the other doors he went through. He searched the recesses of his mind, it had to be in the Lab, he was sure of that. He looked up and through the glass wall that partitioned the lab spaces and then looked back at the key. What door in the lab would remain locked but also lead to another. He got it.

He headed towards the garage. When he got there he looked around and seeing no one close by he slipped the key into the lock and it fit perfectly. Taking a deep breath he opened it and went inside. Sitting on one of the tables was a small package wrapped in plain brown paper set on top of yet another letter. He quickly unwrapped the package and inside was one of the smallest and most beautiful blue butterflies he had ever seen incased in glass. He stared at it in wonderment for a minute before opening the letter. When he opened the letter a smaller envelope fell out with it, he held the smaller envelope while he read the letter.

Grissom,

By now you have found a clue to me

Follow the next and you will see

When you're around I feel free

To be myself and breath

The clue I give to you this time

will show you where you can find

the place where you and I reside

Grissom looked at the letter over and over, he had a feeling he knew who was creating all of this for him and he was a little nervous. He looked inside the smaller envelope and found a card containing what looked like a URL for a web site and under the address was were five digits. His curiosity was in full force now and he slipped the butterfly specimen into his pocket with the letter and headed back to his office.

As he passed the layout room he quickly glanced to see if Sara was in there. She was bent over some of the photos from the crime scene and did not see him pass due to the fact she was completely engrossed in what she was doing. He didn't see that she was actually looking at him through the corner of her eye while he be lined it to his office. He also didn't see her leave the layout room right after he closed the door.

He sat himself at his computer and turned it on. It seemed like hours for the computer to boot up and his mind was reeling with anticipation. He quickly logged onto the internet and typed in the address he was given. Immediately a box popped up on the screen asking him to input a password. He looked at the five digits on the card, punched them in and his enter. A poem popped up on the screen.

My love,

Come to me and you will find

A love that knows your mind

I know your heart holds a love

That matches one from up above

When you enter seek not the light

And you will find its alright

To touch and seek all you need

Is to feel the love from me

Come to the place that you hold dear

I wait for you there

Right below the poem was one more sentence. Meet me in the garage. Grissom took a deep breath. He knew who had left the clues. He knew she was reaching out to him and although he was scared he knew this time he was willing to take the chances he couldn't before. He headed towards the garage and when he passed the layout room Sara was no longer there. He quickened his pace, trying calm his nerves at the same time. He still had the key and assumed he would need it again to gain entry and he was right.

The room was pitch black when he entered and he suppressed the urge to turn on the light. He could sense she was in the room and understood what she meant when she wrote "is to feel the love from me" like a magnet he was being drawn further into the room. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm and a bolt of electricity seemed to arc from the touch.

He could feel her hand move up his arm and then she gently caressed his cheek. He leaned into her hand, covering it with his own. He felt her breath mere inches from his lips and found himself leaning in to capture her lips and felt pure joy when she kissed him back. He encircled his arms around her waist and drew her in close to him. They stood there for what seemed an eternity before their bodies screamed for oxygen. She kissed his neck and then his ear whispering, "I knew you would find me" He finally realized what his heart always knew, he loved her. "I found you…and I love you." She captured his lips in a fierce kiss and when it was over she replied, "I love you too"

The End


End file.
